


Passerby

by melagan



Category: Dawson's Creek, Thoughtcrimes
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-18
Updated: 2009-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a cheering up gift for neevebrody who has graciously given me permission to post it here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Passerby

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a cheering up gift for neevebrody who has graciously given me permission to post it here.

Any passerby, any passerby that dared approach that is, would see the candles guttered out; the tablecloth rucked up, the wine glasses toppled over and the spreading stain trailing to the edge.

A closer look would reveal that it's not a crime scene, though perhaps a crime of passion did indeed occur. Clothes and shoes scattered, in nothing so crude as a fling over a lampshade but nevertheless left in indiscriminate regard, as though shed in haste.

There are low moans coming from behind the unlatched door. It's best to leave now for there are words and murmurings that are not for a delicate lady's ear.

_sigh_…You've got your ear pressed to the door now don't you.

Very well, I did warn you.

Stuttered whispers of begging mingle with vows of devotion. The slide of skin, its rhythm of movement, tells a story as old as time. If we were privileged to see the beauty of these two men together it would take our breath away. For they are beautiful. So nearly alike, flushed with sweat-damp completion, their bodies are curled together so that it's nearly impossible to tell where one begins or ends.

Even in exhausted repose they reach out and touch each other in tenderness.


End file.
